Pure Insanity
by KimiruMai
Summary: Humans have migrated to Planet Extrason, which they rule as a safehaven for refugee aliens. Vegeta is one of them. Known as a famous thief called Moon Shadow, he is wanted all over the planet, especially by a blue haired Princess...AU, rated for language.
1. Speed

**A/N: Hello peoples! I'm baaaack! XD Sigh, I'm sorry, reupload cuz FanFiction won't let me type things :(**

**Okay, summary time. **

**Thousands of years ahead of time, Earth is be nothing but an empty planet with nothing but animal life, if anything. Now, Earth's former inhabitants live on a planet called Extrason. It is a safe haven for nearly extinct races, though humanity is by far the largest. This beautiful lush planet is filled with danger, including one young man in particular, publically known as the Moon Shadow. He's a thief, and a killer if absolutely need be. Legend says that strange red fur graces his lithe body, and a tail hangs from his waist. The Princess of the newly evolved human race, a blue haired vixen with a passion for adventure, would do anything to catch and keep him, but at what cost is his imprisonment? **

**Disclaimer: Guys, Akira Toriyama is like 56 years old. I'm 16. Do the math.**

**Please enjoy my latest story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Pure Insanity <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Speed.<strong>

_Swoosh!_

Blades of grass that smoothly blanket the Extrason floor barely have time to rustle before they settle again, the strong forceful wind that disrupted them being long gone in the course of literally two seconds.

He's fast.

He loves the feeling of the wind rustling his fur like the grass underneath his bare feet. Braches never hit him. He makes sure of that. He has enough scars.

Freedom was so beautiful.

Yes, he was finally free.

He smirked as he remembered how he escaped from the Tyrant, Frieza. It'd been pretty funny, especially after the ship blew into a million pieces, courtesy of a few well-placed dynamite sticks and a _very_ large Ki blast.

Ah, the look on Frieza's face when he saw him out the window. Complete shock and fury. He'd grinned at the purple lizard, and with a press of a button and a spark of Ki, put an end to the reign of the Cold Empire.

He'd been hiding his power level for a long time, until he became about four times Frieza's strength (which had tripled to 12x as of lately). The one Ki blast had taken out Frieza himself; the bombs had taken out the rest of them. That way, he got to see a nice pretty explosion without wasting Ki on weaklings.

No more servant work for him; no sir.

After the ship blew up, he took his stolen mini-ship (no, not those stupid little cramped pods, but an actual mini-ship) and flew to Extrason. No one had bothered him here; no one had even acknowledged him. Apparently these people couldn't sense Ki, or he would have surely been investigated for his immense power level.

He'd been glad for that. He didn't know whether or not the inhabitants of this planet were hostile or not, and while he was by far strong enough to take care of all of them on his own, that would leave him in complete solitude.

Saiyans don't do well in solitude.

He knew almost nothing of his heritage; his home had been destroyed when he was barely five years old. He'd been the only known survivor.

Frieza had wanted a pet. Ha. Some pet he made.

He was a fallen Prince, but he'd forced down any childish emotions that would hold him back long ago; hence his strength. He'd killed mercilessly, and he wasn't exactly proud of it, but he had loved the fighting. It was in his blood, that much he knew. He vaguely remembered the faces of his handsome father and pretty mother, their proud voices telling him he'd be great someday.

And he was.

His feet made soft _pit pat_ sounds on the forest floor, the animals peering at him curiously as he flew by.

He smiled to himself. The animals were never afraid of him. They liked him, actually. That was only natural; he was far more in touch with his animal side than his humanoid one.

His favorite animal was a big albino Bengal tiger. It tried to eat him the first they'd met; he liked a bit of sass in his companions. Mind you, the tiger never tried to eat him again after a good swat on the head, but it still had spunk.

He'd named it Zorn.

He remembered Zorn a little. His face, like all the others, had long since faded from his memory, but he remembered that he was a good friend of his father's; He'd been King Vegeta's best friend and advisor.

Well. If his father had a best friend, and he was King, surely he, as Prince, deserved one too. Thus, the tiger was named.

He'd trained Zorn to let him ride him, which he only did when he had just hunted a fresh kill or felt too lazy to run himself…

Which wasn't often.

He gripped his spear, which he didn't really need, but when your Ki is above 6 million, it's a bit hard not to alert prey of your presence when you summon your energy, and he really didn't like getting his hands dirty.

Yes, animals can sense Ki. Not power levels, mind you, but they can sense Ki in and of itself, as well as murderous (or hungry) intent.

Some venison would be nice right about now.

He stopped abruptly, every movement of his landing graceful and elegant. His fur swept past him with momentum, his long, dark brown hair catching the current of wind he created.

His blue eyes flashed in the evening sunlight, his keen sight already glimpsing the meadow he knew was on the other side of the lake he was now facing. It was full of antelope, some animals the Earthlings had brought when they migrated to Extrason.

He slipped into the water silently, his footsteps barely making a splash in the currents. He walked slowly, suppressing his Ki as he waded deeper and began swimming.

He loved water. It was like flying in slow motion. He stretched his arms out in front of him, pulling them back in a long stroke as he kicked his legs.

The only bad thing was that his wet fur would slow him down. Oh well. Those deer were still a couple thousand times slower than him.

He emerged from the water slowly, only letting his eyes show above the surface at first. He grinned underwater.

_I bet I look scary,_ he thought smugly. _Too bad no one's around to see it. I probably look really badass right now._

Smirking to himself, he pulled the rest of his body onto the bank, which was higher than the smooth shore on the other side. He hid behind some brush, waiting for his fur, hair, and clothes to dry a little before he began his hunt.

He was average height, about 5'9'', with long dark brown hair that flowed both up into a distinct flame he'd always prided himself on, and at the same time, down into a thick mane that overshadowed his red shoulders and framed his tan face. Red fur covered his lean body, except for his chest, fingers, and toes. His tail was long enough to wrap around his lean waist twice, which was extremely helpful for balance. He was naturally muscular, with blue eyes and sharp, pearly white teeth that he normally flashed with his trademark smirk.

He wasn't sure why he'd started growing fur. Frieza had insisted it was merely puberty, but he knew that was a lie. Maybe he didn't remember his home world, but he did know that no one, _no one_, had fur except for on their tails.

Oh well. He rather liked his fur. He figured it made him special. Maybe it came with the awesome power he possessed.

His father would've been proud.

The red fur made him beautiful, he thought. He wasn't naturally vain, mind you, but sometimes he couldn't help staring into rivers to look at his reflection. Sometimes he couldn't believe it was him staring back in the waters. He was not only the last of his kind, but the first.

That made him special, he was sure of it.

He was handsome, though he wasn't truly aware of it. He thought his fur and long hair had made him beautiful; Saiyan hair wasn't supposed to grow. He had a strong jawline, with sharp, piercing blue eyes and long lashes, though much of his face was hidden underneath his long bangs if he tilted his head.

He was 17 now. He'd been on Extrason for 2 years…although, he hadn't mentally matured with his body, as he hadn't ever interacted with any humanoid life forms. Earthlings ruled the planet fairly, and let almost anyone stay on the giant orb they'd claimed. Apparently they though that since it was so much bigger than their homes, they needed neighbors…or subjects.

He didn't mind that. The Earthlings weren't tyrants; they let the alien refugees keep their ways of life. They made sure no wars broke out, although they sometimes had a few among themselves, but those never lasted long. They'd slowly gotten stronger over the thousand years they'd been on Extrason; the habitat made sure of that. Of course, to him, they were still weaklings, but they were impressive nonetheless.

He wore tattered blue pants, which he desperately needed to replace, and no shoes.

Hm…

Satisfied that he was dry, he began his hunt.

His fingertips trailed on the ground, the soft dirt retrieving the vibrations from the moving deer he was stalking. He advanced closer, finally stopping in a crouch. He bounced softly on his toes, grinning to himself. He hadn't needed to get that close, not by a long shot. As far as he could throw his spear, he hadn't needed to advance past the bush he'd hidden behind. Still, it was amusing to see how close he could get to the creatures without alerting them…or ruining his fun.

Faster than the speed of at least sound, he jumped up and threw his weapon. It sunk deep into the flesh of a buck, and it fell immediately. The herd screeched collectively and took off. He didn't bother chasing them. The one he'd caught would be enough until Zorn came back with his own kill, which he always happily shared with the Prince.

He walked calmly over to his kill, his perfect nose wrinkling in disgust when he realized it was still alive. His mark had been slightly off. The creature was suffering from a horribly punctured lung, rather than dead form a splintered heart.

He sighed, withdrawing a knife from his belt. He killed it quickly, not a drop of blood splattering onto his hands as he sunk the blade into the tender flesh and removed both weapons. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing creatures suffer. He'd dealt with that enough first hand.

He flew back over the river, spear in one hand and his kill in the other. He had a special place he stayed in; an enormous, beautiful cave, almost like a cavern with a roof, full of stalagmites and stalactites that sparkled with diamonds and obsidians.

He couldn't really remember the last time his eyes had been obsidian. The twin scars on his face had always made him avoid looking at his face. There were scars on his chest too, but those were different. They were battle scars, not cruel punishments. He rather enjoyed those scars. It made him a man, in his opinion.

He used the pretty stones to make his spears and knives, although he preferred diamond since obsidian broke easily.

There were a few emeralds in the caves too. Whenever he was lucky enough to find some, he made them into jewelry, like the kind he remembered his father wearing. He always strung them into necklaces, or used Ki to force the jewels into beads to string in his hair behind his ear. Strangely, it gave him a wild look…not that he cared, or noticed. All he knew was that they reminded him of his parents, so he kept them.

He sat outside his cave and skinned his kill, roasting in over a fire and sinking his sharp canines into the juicy meat.

Ah, venison.

After he finished, he glanced at his clothes again. His pants really were tattered…

A few minutes later, a scream could be heard from a nearby village.

"Zenor! The Moon Shadow! He's stealing our clothes!" a purple skinned woman shrieked.

"Hush, woman! I know! I'm trying to get something to catch him with! Princess Bulma wants him caught!" a male voice shouted back.

He grinned as he fled, changing into his new clothes after he'd gotten a satisfying distance away. He now wore new blue pants, brown boots, green wrist and ankle gi wraps, and a beautiful golden sash tied around his waist.

He'd been deprived of anything pretty his entire life. He found no need for material things, and was happy in his cavern with his tiger, but still, his father had always worn a long red cape around his shoulders, but since the sash was too short…

Besides, gold was prettier. He'd wear it when he wasn't hunting.

Now, back to the subject at hand.

Moon Shadow? Who in Extrason named him that?

It had a nice ring to it, he supposed. Made him sound like a famous thief.

Well, he was. He figured his parents would be disappointed in him taking things, but honestly, he never kept anything but clothes. Those were necessary. He just liked seeing people's faces with their things disappeared. Every so often, he'd let someone see him before he returned their items. But, he'd still been labeled a famous thief. It was amusing. And now he had a bounty over his head? The Princess herself wanted him? Interesting.

This would be fun.

Still, Moon Shadow wasn't his name.

It was Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, before you guys go on to say how awesome I am XD, I must say this wasn't entirely my idea. I got inspired by RedVioletts' pictures of Veggie-kun on De vian Ar t, and they are absolutely fantabulous. RedViolett has written her own fanfic for these pictures, but it's in German, which I don't speak, so I made this up. **

**GO LOOK UP HER PICTURES THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!**

**RedViolett, I really hope you like this. **

**Yes, Veggie will be SSJ4 throughout the entire story. I made it so their changes increase with power, so they always have it instead of wasting energy powering up. Also, ONCE AGAIN I let him keep his tail, mostly because it matched the pictures XD and I'm nice. And no, no one will actually go insane in this story unless I drastically change my mind later (not likely). And no, Zenor and his wife are just OC's I made up for that part; they will have no significant role whatsoever.**

**Yes, Goku and Raditz will be in the story, with Chi and Gohan. Maybe if you guys are good reviewers, I will include Goten and Trunks later on. Wayyyyy later.**

**And what do you guys think? Nappa and Tarble too? **

**Love you guys! REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know if you want to continue!**

**~KimiruMai**


	2. Conflicting the Bounty

**A/N: Hullo, dear lovelies! XD Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guy like the story. I'm trying to work on my writing skills a bit, cuz I want to write a dark fic (not this one) but I don't know if my happy-go-lucky personality will allow it. I've recently gone into a hard rock craze (sorta) so maybe that'll help. **

**Anyway, this chappie is PURELY FOR LAUGHS, nothing serious.**

**Khorale: Tarble it is XD**

**BaileeYDG: Yay! I'm special XD Goten and Trunks, going once, going twice…**

**SaiyanWarrior: Soon, yes. Maybe in this chappie or the next two. Not sure yet. I'm so bad at planning.**

**XDarkAngelOfLoveX: XD thank you! Nappa and Tarble, coming right up XD**

**Disclaimer: Despite my clever, witty comments that only Veggie himself could possibly hope to match up to (XD kidding), no, I am not Akira Toriyama, nor do I own DB/DBZ/DBGT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bounty<strong>

Bulma groaned as she rolled over in bed.

Stupid phone calls. What did they want at 2 in the morning?

Breaking Benjamin songs blared from the phone she'd had built into the walls. Lately, Bulma had been shifting through records on the internet, listening to music that her human ancestors were said to listen to. Ironically, the music wasn't much different than what they'd recently developed over the last few years; it was actually pretty good.

She slammed her fist on her dresser, smashing the red button. The shredding electric guitar stopped playing immediately, and a voice filtered through the speakers.

"Princess, please forgive me for interrupting your rest, but I have news –"

"Get on with it," Bulma ordered grumpily.

"Yes, Princess. The Moon Shadow has been spotted. It was in a Kanassan village; he stole some clothes from a family on the edge of town."

Bulma bolted upright, suddenly interested. "How long ago was this?"

"About 3 hours ago, Miss. They had no way to contact the palace, so they had to walk to the nearest contact center. They ask that you please forgive the delay, and that the Moon Shadow was headed north last they saw him."

Drat.

Sneaky bastard. Always alluding people.

"Tell them thank you for alerting me," she replied. "I will send them a small reward in the morning."

"Yes, Princess."

Bulma hit the button again, clicking the phone off as she performed an impressive but very unladylike flop back into her bed.

The Moon Shadow. She wanted nothing more than to catch him.

She was happy with her life, but never quite satisfied. Capsule Corp had been the only major company to survive the move from Earth to Extrason nearly 1000 years ago; Bulma had been born into the rich life. Distrust in the government after failing to keep the only planet healthy had caused it to crash long ago, and was nothing more than a faded, foolish memory for the history books. The remaining humans had turned to the only thing they knew; tech. And who better to supply it than Capsule Corp? The company quickly became a kingdom, always ruling with gentleness, as was a trait with most Brief men.

Her father was an example of such.

Basically, their 'kingdom' was nothing more than a foundation to keep laws. They never actually governed the people; without anyone around to control them, the humans had become surprisingly self-dependent; with the Brief Security Force promptly removing any source of crime, there was little need for a government anyway.

But, there was one thief that had slipped through their fingers countless times...

The first aliens appeared on Extrason not long after the humans had become completely settled. Believing it to still be uninhabited, the Arusans were hoping to find a safe place to hide from the Cold Empire, who had recently purged and sold their planet. The Briefs had taken a worldwide vote using millions of minicomputers, and the majority voted to let the aliens stay, provided they be peaceful allies.

Word got around, and eventually, hundreds of alien refugees had fled to Extrason, all of them desperate to escape the Cold Empire.

The humans took in whatever allies they could, hoping that eventually, enough warriors would be born to hold its own against the Colds. Now, their army was huge, and full of well-trained fighters. Humans had evolved much since then; they had to, simply because both the environment and their new neighbors required them to be. Human strength was no longer limited to black belts and weaponry. Amazing sensei's like the famous Muten Roshi had long ago taught all surviving humans how to fly, perform Ki blasts, and fight with their bare hands.

In a little under 600 years, the human race had gone from insignificant weaklings with power levels of merely 2 with weapons to beings with power levels of 500 at the absolute weakest and unarmed.

Now, the distinction between humans and the other populations of Extrason were hardly distinguished at all; they were simply considered Son-jins as a whole. The 'human', 'Arusan', or 'Kanassan' were just ways to identify the clan, their looks, and special customs, and eventually, power levels.

Bulma herself had a power level of 3420; an impressive feat for someone of her age and size. She was proud of her Ki; it was superior to many grown men, and she herself was a skilled warrior. Not only this, she was incredibly intelligent, and her looks didn't decrease the looks she received from men.

She was 16 years old, with blue hair and ivory skin. Her blue cerulean eyes were normally round with interest or curiosity, but when angry or put in a serious mood, they sharpened to slits like a double edged blade. She had full pink lips on a feminine face that was framed by the long blue wisps of hair that cascaded down her back even when she normally kept in a high ponytail, with long strands that always escaped and hung on either side of her girlish jaw. She was slim and dainty, but she was by no means weak looking. She was feared on the battle field; don't even let her near a weapon, or you would be a goner. She knew how to fight and she was proud of it. She walked with a regal air, like the Princess she was, and she always had that 'I'm badass and you better watch out' attitude. She had a toughness and sass about her that would make her appear to be about to send a drop kick to anyone who crossed her.

Of course, she wasn't that mean, thought she could be if she wanted to. She was naturally kind hearted, with a passion for people, tech, and especially adventure. But she knew how to be scary if need be, and her people knew this.

Anyway, she'd grown up with everything she could ever want or need. If she wanted something, all she needed to do was ask, and it would be hers. If she wanted a new form of tech, it was built for her. If she wanted a certain exotic style of clothing, it would be hers. Even if she wanted a person from another clan, whether as a friend or sparring partner, she could have him, her, or it. While she didn't do the slave master thing, she could still have whatever person she wished, and she knew it. Mind you, even if they were forced to come to her, they'd all quickly fallen in love with her quirky, spitfire personality, and built a strong friendship regardless of previous circumstances.

She could have absolutely anything; the entire planet if she required the essence of it, and she knew it.

But not him.

The Moon Shadow. Dubbed so because he only ever appeared during the night.

He was one thing her parents couldn't get for her, the one thing that money couldn't buy.

And she wanted him.

She'd never seen him before, but she'd heard stories. He was said to be a beautiful creature, with a humanoid base structure, red fur, and a long tail. He was skilled and cunning, extremely fast, and it was assumed that his strength was something to be reckoned with.

She rather liked clever things.

She wanted him captured. So did the rest of the world because of his mischief. His incredible speed allowed him to roam the planet freely and in a matter of minutes; he was known to create gust of wind akin to hurricanes when he ran, and flying…

Well, he was a rare specimen, to say the least.

He was rumored to be the last of his kind, as no one on Extrason had ever encountered a being with such physical traits.

Bulma shifted in her pillows, sighing as she remembered her favorite servant (NOT a slave) telling her about the mysterious thief for the first time.

"_Celipa," she'd asked as her maid braided her hair fondly, "I've heard that a new creature has been stealing things around Extrason. Do you know anything about that?"_

_Celipa had gotten excited. "Yes, he stole my cousin's bracelet once! She lives a good 46 kilometers away from the city. She put it on the table on her deck and went swimming in their pond, and when she came back, it was gone. She looked everywhere for days, and I even helped her. Then a week later, we saw a young man with red fur grinning at us, and the bracelet was on the windowsill. before he disappeared. We never saw him touch it, but just by the way he was standing over it, and the way he smirked at us, we knew it's been him." She chuckled. "What a smirk it was too, cockly little brat."_

_Bulma looked thoughtful. "He returned it?"_

"_Yes! Isn't that strange? He returns everything he steals but clothes and food. It's quite remarkable." _

"_And you say you saw him?"_

"_Yes, Princess," Celipa said, running a comb through the blue locks. Bulma normally wouldn't allow anyone to pamper her unless it was a spa, but Celipa was the one exception. The woman had become like a elder sister to Bulma who was an only child, and sometimes she had acted as a second mother._

"_Well, go on, tell me what he looked like."_

_Celipa chuckled again. "Alright. He was very handsome, with tan skin and very dark brown hair. He was a little taller than you, and his hair was swept up into a flame and down his back –"_

"_A flame?"_

"_Yes, but I don't think he uses any type of gel. It looked natural to me; far too sleek. Anyway, he's muscular, and very fast. I barely saw him for ten seconds. I thought he was wearing some strange red garment, but actually, he had red fur that stops at his chest. Oh, and there were emeralds around his neck." She smiled at Bulma's reaction. "Come now, Princess; you've seen weird creatures before. And I can assure you, it doesn' t look nearly as strange as it sounds." _

_Interesting._

"_Is he very clever, Celipa?"_

"_Oh, yes. Most people barely catch a glimpse of him. He's a cunning trickster; many have tried to catch him and failed. He avoids every trap, or if someone ever did catch him, he escaped before they got ahold of him. Most of the time he breaks the traps into little pieces."_

_Bulma was quiet for a minute. "I think I would like to catch him too. He sounds interesting."_

_Celipa sighed. "Oh, Bulma, I wish you would let him be. The boy's a free spirit, that much I could tell. He's not meant to be in a cage."_

"_Who said anything about a cage?"_

"_Honey, he destroyed the titanium steel door of a Yardrat vault once with his bare hands. He did it so quickly the cameras barely caught it. A cage of our hardest metals would be necessary."_

_Bulma gaped. "He did that?"_

"_Yes. He stole an enormous block of gold, but he gave it back. It was all bashed up and had to be melded again. Apparently he tried to make a weapon out of it."_

_A weapon out of gold? That wouldn't work very well. She knew bullets out of gold had once been able to do damage, but now that humans could focus Ki into one spot on their bodies, bullets made of anything less than tungsten carbide wasn't of much use anymore. _

"_Why did I not know about this?" Bulma demanded._

"_Because you never watch the news. If I remember correctly, you were out exploring when it happened."_

_She sighed. No one ever told her anything._

"_Besides," Celipa continued. "What would you do with him anyway? He's a person, not a pet."_

"_I don't know. I guess I'd keep him here in the palace as my friend, like you."_

"_Bulma, I stay here because I want to, not because you force me. I like you. He may not be so fortunate."_

_Bulma pouted. "Everyone likes me."_

"_No one is ever without enemies, dear."_

_Bulma sighed. "What's his name?"_

"_No one knows."_

"_Then what do they call him?"_

"_The Moon Shadow." _

She would catch him. He _would_ be hers. That's all there was to it.

* * *

><p>The 'Moon Shadow' stripped out of his new clothes and slipped into the river. The cool water soaked through his fur and hair, chilling his skin. He sighed contentedly, taking a deep breath as he slid completely underneath the waters.<p>

The river was deep, just how he liked it. He lengthened his body, flipping gracefully in the water. Each stroke was strong and precise; one little kick of his feet could send him flying if he tried.

For now, he swam slowly, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin. His soft hair swirled around him, still standing both up and down, the dark strands encircling his shoulders as he pulled up abruptly, stopping in mid-stroke. His sharp blue eyes flicked around him, studying his surroundings.

Strange. Where were all the fish?

It wasn't mating season for the Itsu fish yet; that wouldn't be for a few months now. So, they should all be up and about.

He turned and swam back downstream for about five minutes before he burst through the surface, taking a quick breath before he dived back under. After swimming a quarter mile, he saw it; the reason the fish had scattered.

There was a giant cage big enough for at least 3 shark in the middle of the river. It was composed of a dense metal he didn't bother identifying, with numerous closed spaced bars embedded in the sides of the river. The entrance was pulled open and held in place by thick ropes, waiting for something – or someone – to slip inside.

He almost laughed underwater. Silly Son-jins, thinking they could catch a Saiyan with such an absurd contraption. How dense did they think he was? It wasn't well hidden at all.

He swam above the massive cage, his head breaking the smooth surface of the water as he looked around. The ropes were attached to trees, also unhidden. He smirked, diving back underwater.

He gripped one rope and pulled on it, kicking his muscular legs to push himself backwards. The rope snapped easily. He did the same to all the others, and the top of the cage came crashing down with a loud yet muffled clang. Satisfied, he blasted it with Ki, the surrounding water shooting upwards in a fountain. He surfaced again, grinning at the spectacle he'd made.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He wrinkled his nose. How he'd become so engrossed in the giant cage that he didn't notice another presence was beyond him.

A loud purring sound made him forget whatever he'd been ranting to himself about, and he grinned at a giant white cat that was watching him curiously, his massive head cocked to the side.

Vegeta laughed. "Hello, Zorn," he said.

The cat blinked its pale blue eyes, many shades lighter than his own, and yawed. It rose from its sitting position and stretched, backing away.

Crap.

Vegeta's Ki pushed him backwards, but not in time for him to avoid the enormous wave that came from the big cat's body slamming into the water. The beast surfaced, shaking its furry head. Vegeta laughed as the water sprayed him, shielding his eyes.

"You big idiot," he said. "You're the strangest cat I've ever met. Shouldn't you be hunting or something?"

A large tongue on his face was the only reply.

Vegeta chuckled as the cat licked him again, purring contentedly. "You're so lazy," he said fondly, scratching it's ears. The tiger growled in response, butting his head against the Saiyan's chest.

"Aw, shut it," he replied. "I already went hunting this morning. What's your excuse?"

He had a strange link with animals; it was like he could read them. It was nice, or he'd be very lonely.

Not that the Prince of All Saiyans need company.

He back flipped into the water again, letting himself sink out of the way as the big cat followed and began swimming back upstream to get his clothes. Zorn gave up trying to follow and surfaced, since Vegeta could hold his breath for about ten minutes.

Don't ask how.

Finally surfacing, the young man quickly rushed to grab his clothes and darted away from the second spray of water as the tiger climbed to the shore and shook himself.

"You better not get my new clothes all wet and hairy," Vegeta warned, flaring his Ki. The water that clung to his fur evaporated immediately. Zorn just licked his claws and stared at him, his big lips baring his sharp teeth.

_I swear,_ Vegeta thought, _sometimes that cat is laughing at me._

He dressed swiftly and ran his fingers through the knots in his hair, picking up his spear. He was hungry again.

"Alright, lazy ass," he said, "Do you want to hunt or what?"

Zorn stretched, extending his claws before shaking his massive head and took off running.

Vegeta followed, catching up almost immediately. Apparently Zorn knew where prey was.

They hunted for hours until midnight, pausing to take brief naps after they'd stuffed themselves and woke up again hungry. Around ten o'clock that night, Vegeta fell onto his bed of furs from past hunts and collapsed on the soft pelts.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sighed in his sleep and rolled over on his makeshift bed. Something was tickling his ear. He batted at it, his hand pushing the hair away.<p>

Another tickle. The thing was rough, yet smooth. He cracked open an eye to see Zorn nudging him with his nose.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

His own stomach answered his question. "Fine," he sighed, retrieving his spear.

The nearly halved moon shone through the branches of the forest. Vegeta felt his already keen senses sharpen slightly as the soft white beams fell across his face. His eyes flashed, his nose twitching slightly as he picked up a scent, his ears no longer straining to hear sounds that came from miles away.

He loved hunting at night, especially when the moon was out.

He could sense _everything_.

They ran a few miles until Zorn stopped abruptly, crouching in the thick reeds they were now in. Vegeta stopped beside him, peering over the brush.

He heard loud voices, and smelled fresh meat and bread.

"Dammit, Zorn!" he hissed. "This is a village, not a damn food court!"

The cat glanced at him, muscles tensing. They were both currently in predatory mode, and Vegeta's momentary lapse in focus annoyed the big animal.

"Geez," Vegeta muttered. "I'm so busy following you I didn't even think to look where we were headed. You can't eat people, Zorn. Well, it would be kinda funny, but still."

He sighed, knowing that it had been the smell of food that had made him follow the beast without question. He didn't mind eating freshly hunted venison, and he could even eat it raw if he wanted to, but real food smelled so tempting…it'd been ages since he'd had a home cooked meal.

It was a human village. A large party was being thrown to celebrate something Vegeta really didn't care about. Bon fires lit up the night, music playing loudly as the humans danced and ate. They were all substantially weaker than him, but still, as many as there were, it would be enough to annoy him.

Then again…there was that bounty…

He wondered how the Princess would react to knowing he'd slipped underneath her nose again.

Vegeta grinned wickedly. "Zorn, how about I get you that big cooked bird over there," he said, pointing to the massive lump of meat on the table (turkeys had gotten so much bigger here), "provided you don't eat anyone, and you let me ride you?"

The cat bared its teeth.

The Saiyan Prince smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>A little half human girl barely had time to remove her arm from the table when, quite suddenly, brown boots landed where her hand had previously been. The blonde girl frowned. Boots weren't supposed to be on the table.<p>

Shrieks erupted all around her. She looked up and saw a beautiful creature grinning at her devilishly.

"Hello, little one," he said in a deep husky voice. "Mind if I take this?" Without waiting for her to reply, he thrust his spear into the giant bird, grinning triumphantly as he raised it over his head.

"You can't do that!" the little girl yelled, finding her voice again.

He grinned at her, flashing sharp canines. "I can't? Darn. That's a shame." He winked. "Well, sweetie, guess what? I can do whatever I want. I'm the Moon Shadow, and I take what I want when I'm hungry. And right now, I'm hungry."

Her eyes widened in surprise. He apparently found that highly amusing, and grinned again. "Yeah, take a good long look, kid. This is the longest anyone has ever seen me. Hey, do me a favor, will ya? Go tell your Princess the Moon Shadow said 'screw you', got it?"

Her mommy told her to _never_ say that word.

He turned to the forest and let out a strange cry that sounded both like an alien language and a growl. Suddenly, a giant white cat with black stripes appeared from the brush, snarling and baring its mouth full of sharp teeth.

Ki's spiked around her, the humans preparing for attack. The cat just jumped on the table with the Moon Shadow, who promptly leapt onto its back. The big cat snarled, sinking into a crouch before it turned, leaping off the table and running back the way it came.

The village stayed tense for a moment before everyone gave a collective sigh.

The girl stared in awe after the strange teen, her eyes still big from taking in his red fur and tail.

Uncle Goku and Uncle Raditz had a tail too. Huh.

She then realized the turkey was gone, and pouted. She'd really wanted that meat.

Her best friend, 9 years old and also wielding a tail, appeared beside her suddenly. "Marron!" he cried. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy had short hair that spiked in front of his boyish face. His eyes were a dark obsidian, although two twin flecks of blue had appeared recently as his power grew.

She scowled at him. "I'm fine, Gohan. Where's Daddy?"

As if by magic, her father appeared too. "Marron, are you alright?"

"Daddyyyy, that boy took our meat!"

Her father was a short, bald man with a big smile and brown eyes. He was a skilled fighter, though somehow little Gohan had surpassed him.

He chuckled, picking her up. "I know, squirt. I really wanted some too."

"And he told me to tell the Princess 'screw you'!"

"Marron," he said sternly. "Don't say that. Mommy will be mad."

She clamped her hands over her mouth. He chuckled again. "I can't believe it," he said. "The Moon Shadow, in our village. Where's Goku and Raditz, anyway?"

"Whatayamean, he took the meat? He can't take the meat!"

Krillin surprised a snicker. Well, that answered his question. His two best friends made their way through the crowd that had formed around the dinner table.

"Dang, he really did take it!" Raditz cried.

"You can't be serious!" Goku whined furiously.

"Hey, Goku!" Krillin called. The two big men stalked over to the shorter one, scowling.

"He. Took. The. Meat. Krillin," Goku growled. "Of all things, he. Took. The. Meat. That's _unacceptable_."

Gohan face palmed himself.

Goku was tall, about six feet, with spiky hair that would've fallen to his shoulders if it was normal, but instead shot out in multiple directions. He had a naturally muscular stature, with a big goofy smile that was always on his handsome face...unless someone stole his food. He was easily the strongest in the village, and the Princess normally called on him and Raditz if the Security Force couldn't handle someone.

Raditz was a bit taller than his younger brother, at 6'1'', with long, spiky hair that stopped at his knees, and amazingly was even wilder than his brother's. Unlike Goku, he had no bangs, but was handsome in his own way as well. Mind you, their hair was actually soft, but still spiky and wild. Also naturally built, he was just under his brother's power level, a fact that constantly irritated him to no end. He was a bit more serious that Goku, a gentle scowl normally gracing his sharp, tanned features. Both brothers also had strange slivers of blue in their dark eyes, with only seemed to multiply and widen slightly with each new level of power gained.

Krillin laughed. "Calm down, will ya? He nearly scared the living daylights outta Marron."

"I was not scared!" the seven year old objected.

"Yeah, Krillin, she wasn't scared," Goku chuckled.

Raditz hmphed and folded his arms. "Did he say anything to you, May?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah! He said to tell Auntie Bulma 'scr-"

"Marron, don't even think about it."

The little girl squealed as her blonde mother glared at her, also appearing out of nowhere. Did everyone have to sneak up on her today? She pouted. "Well, Uncle Raditz asked."

The adults sighed. Krillin sat the child down, patting her head. "You two go on and play, okay, princess?" he said, nodding to Gohan.

They nodded and made a hasty retreat.

"So," 18 said, "he knows about the bounty."

The three men nodded.

18 was a blonde haired, blue eyed Android with a pretty, alluring face, and a body to match. She and her twin brother 17 were the last of their kind, and An-jin race from a small planet that had been destroyed by the Colds. After they escaped to Earth, 18 had married Krillin, a human. 17 preferred to be by himself at the edge of the forest, but later moved in with his sister for the sole purpose of protecting his pretty niece.

"He's probably going to show up at random places just for the hell of it now," 18 commented. They nodded again.

"Did you guys see his tail?" Krillin asked.

The tall brothers nodded. "Yeah,"Goku muttered. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pushed up his sleeves as Raditz pulled down the shoulder of his own sweatshirt. Red fur had already sprouted on Goku's knuckles and made its way up his forearms, which he kept hidden in his sleeves. Likewise, Raditz had smooth patches of fur growling on his shoulders.

"Then, there's that," Goku said softly.

* * *

><p>Vegeta collapsed on the floor of his cavern, laughing until his sides ached.<p>

The look on their _faces…_

He burst into laughter again, tearing off a piece of meat and tossing it to Zorn. "That was great," he smirked. "That was so immature, but so worth it. Damn, I shoulda stolen something better than meat." He sunk his teeth into the tender meat, his tongue relishing in the taste.

About two minutes later, the meat was gone. Vegeta yawned, glancing up at the sky. The sun would rise in about five hours. Just enough time for sleep.

The stars framed the moon delicately as it shone down on him, barely a quarter full.

Those humans better be glad they'd caught him on a good night. Full moons always brought out his animal side to a point that it completely took over his mind.

He could still control himself, mind you; problem was, in that state, he never wanted to.

He closed his eyes, briefly wondering how much money he could get on his head by the end of the week. He'd have to make some interesting steals, not just amusing appearances. Maybe he'd break into another vault.

Nah. He could come up with something much better than that.

Interesting how fast one could go from wanting complete solitude to planning on surprising people. In the past month, he'd stolen that gold bar, a few jewels (which he disgustingly put back after he realized how weak the cut stones were), a few clothes, a small ancient scroll with a bunch of alien prophecies on it, and now, this food. Hm. he'd have to amp things up a little.

He grinned to himself, already thinking up mischievous ways to catch peoples' attention.

_Catch me if you can, Princess_,he thought smugly as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Bulma scowled as a servant relayed the message her friends had sent her. Then she jumped up from her small throne.<p>

"**No one **tells the Princess of Extrason 'screw you'!" Everyone in the room jumped, startled by her furry.

She glared at their frozen statures, her lips curling up in a hiss. "Well, don't just stand there! Find him! He will be mine, I WILL have him! I will catch him, and then we'll see who's spitting curses at who!"

The party of hunters she'd assembled nodded, bowing respectfully before they left the room hastily.

She scowled and sat back down, secretly planning to join her hunting party later.

Screw you. How dare he.

Fine. If that's how he wanted it, so be it.

It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee, weren't expecting that, were ya?**

**I let Raditz start going SSJ4 XD TWISTED! So, since their power levels are slowly catching up with Veggie's, they're growing fur. Goku obviously has the most red fluffyness, and even little Gohan's eyes are starting to turn blue. Interesting, isn't it XD. Now, the boys know they're Saiyan, but Goku was still sent to Extrason as a child and raised as human. Raditz was purging a planet when Frieza's ship blew up, but under the Tyrants orders, he never met Vegeta, nor did he know any other Saiyans existed and thought he'd made it out lucky.**

**Now, I know their ages are screwed. I wanted it like that. **

**Goku: 24 years**

**Raditz: 26**

**Vegeta: 17**

**Bulma: 16**

**Gohan: 9**

**Krillin: 25**

**17 and 18: 25**

**Marron: 7**

**I haven't got to ChiChi yet, but she's 25 too. More Characters later.**

**Also, I wanted Bulma to seem a little spoiled, but not a little mini-tyrant and such. And now, she's pissed. Veggie-kun's in for it now XD.**

**Before you guys go on to say Veggie's OOC, I know. I figured if he had some freedom after killing Frieza the epic way he did at 15 years old, he deserved a little immaturity. Don't worry, he won't be acting like a child throughout the story. He'll still be an arrogant smart mouthed ass with actual intelligence and seriousness. XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I hope you guys thought this chapter was funny. I meant to say something else important at the end of this A/N but I totally forgot what it was, so maybe a reupload if I ever remember. **

**Also, if you guys have any ideas about this story, please tell me. Thanks.**

**~KimiruMai **


	3. Accidental Meetings

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
>I've had like, MAJOR writer's block for all my stories cept ASTAC (acronym). I am technically forcing myself to write this, so not sure how great it's going to be. <strong>

**Sigh. I know nothing about the minds of thieves. That and the fact that it's Vegeta is making this difficult. Sigh. Again. I am sorry. This chapter is probably going to be very short. By the way, when I say 'earth' in this story, I don't mean the actual earth. They are on Extrason, Earth has been left behind, so when I say earth, notice the un-capitalized 'e' and know that it means dirt. **

**Reckless is a wreck: haha, YAY! I'm sorry I woke you up that early XD I was a bit concerned about that.**

**XDarkAngelOfLoveX: I decided that Saiyan birth maturity would start a bit earlier than the humans. **

**FireStorm1991: Hahaha, yes, that was exactly what I wanted XD**

**Khorale: Ehh….can't give that away. LOL. No, I haven't. I got the idea from DN Angels, actually. **

**Saiyanwarrior23: No, not really. Gohan is only 9, after all. Bulma, being Princess, is going to be pretty mature for her age, and you know there's always somebody in the gang that's either way younger or way older. **

**Disclaimer: Trunks and Vegeta were my heroes in the cell saga. GT ruined them both. Now honestly, if I owned DBZ or GT, would I have allowed that to happen? Hell no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Accidental Meetings.<strong>

"Dad? My eyes have turned yellow."

Goku's heart jumped at his son's words.

Yellow?

"They used to have blue flecks, like yours, Dad. Now the flecks are yellow, and there are more of them. Why am I changing?"

The big man swallowed, taking his son into his lap at the kitchen table. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them, and looked at the 9 year old boy.

Gohan gasped audibly. "Dad…you're eyes…they're yellow too."

Goku nodded, absentmindedly scratching the fur on his arm. "I think my eyes have been yellow for a while now, Gohan. Nobody noticed though, because they were dull flecks. But I gained 13 more power levels today, and you gained at least 5. So now, the slivers are illuminate."

Gohan frowned, leaning into his father's solid chest, worry clouding his strange new eyes as Goku wrapped his arms protectively around his son.

"Will I grow fur like yours, Dad? And that strange kid that came to the village last week?" he asked.

Goku sighed, leaning back into the kitchen chair.

"I don't know, Gohan. I don't know."

"Kakarot?"

Goku looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. His mouth fell open a little at the sight.

Raditz for once didn't have the slightly arrogant scowl that was always on his lips. His broad shoulders were not squared, his posture not intimidatingly straight, as he always kept it. Instead, his body was all but slack, his shoulders slumped, a worried, almost miserable frown on his face. Even the red tail that matched his brother's was completely limp at his side. A mix of confusion and concern roamed over his features, like a fire whose spark had been smothered.

"Raditz, what's the matter with you?"

The taller man looked up, and the pure blooded Saiyan and his half breed son let out small cries of shock.

"I gained 20 power levels today. I got up earlier than you did," Raditz said softly. "When I went back inside, I passed my wife's mirror, and…" he trailed off, meeting his younger brother's horrified gaze.

Raditz's eyes had gone completely green. No more blue flecks, nothing. The flecks had turned an phosphorescent, illumine green, and had absorbed the rest of his normally brown eyes. And what's more? The roots of his dark lashes had turned a soft red.

He pulled off the sweat shirt that he always wore to shield wandering eyes from the fur on his shoulders.

"Dear God," Goku breathed.

The fur had spread all the way down past Raditz's biceps, just below his elbows. He almost had as much fur as Goku…almost.

"What's happening to us?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta yawned and stretched as the first rays of sunlight hit his face. He grunted as he pulled his arms up and over his head, extending them until he felt his sleep induced muscles pull themselves out of their nearly immobile state. The corners of his lips twitched into a small, pleased smile as he heard a satisfying crack, popping his joints.<p>

Ah, that's better.

He stood and stretched more, bouncing on his toes when he was finished.

_GROWL!_

"Ooh, damn," he muttered, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

Zorn was gone already. Good. That cat always stole all the fun.

He untied his golden sash from his waist, leaving it in a pile on his nest. He also removed his brown boots and green wrist and ankle braces; they were good for fighting, not hunting.

Vegeta flexed his muscles and bounced on his toes again. Once, twice…and suddenly he was in the trees, his amazing speed leaving a current of wind and leaves in his wake. Ten minutes later, Vegeta began roasting his kill; a large Kanassan bison. It was delicious. Of course, it could have had a bit more seasoning, but eh, it was much better than Frieza's food.

Now, what could he steal that would get the Princess's attention? Of course, he had until night to think of something clever, but still. It'd have to be something good, something close to the palace…something of extreme value…

Ohh, perfect.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Bulma headed outside to get the last bit of her things, around midnight. After all, she wasn't supposed to go hunting without some type of accompanyment, especially if she was going out after a thief. And she really didn't want some slow ass escort slowing her down. The Moon Shadow was fast, and it would take speed to catch him.<p>

So.

The castle "shed" was enormous. It was roughly the same size as a large barn, and it was full of weapons and survival supplies. All of it was capsulated, so one could only imagine how many artilleries were actually inside. The only thing that wasn't capsulated was Bulma's favorite, personally made gun, which only she was allowed to use. It always hung on the wall just above her head, which in her opinion gave the weapon it's 'holier-than-thou' look that clearly stated it was the best handheld weapon in the shed.

It was, of course.

Bulma smiled proudly as she thought of the gun that she'd made herself. It was a bit longer than a rifle, with a sleek, black muzzle that screamed death. The muzzle extended all the way to the trigger, and only then did it widen for the clip. The butt of the gun was thin too, to accommodate the rest of the smooth figure, but was just thick enough to rest comfortably in the pit of her arm.

Yes, her gun was amazing. She'd even recently installed a new function that allowed the muzzle to become longer or shorter at the press of a button. That gun could fire anything she loaded into it, from bombs to bullets to tranquilizers, and even certain types of netting. By studying old human history, she'd found and redesigned a mechanism that would allow a weighted rope to shook from her gun and tangle in the legs or arms of her opponent and tie them down. It was the perfect machine to take with her if she was going to hunt the Moon Shadow.

She pushed open the heavy doors…and shrieked in rage.

Her beautiful gun was gone.

* * *

><p>Vegeta chuckled to himself.<p>

_I am a genius,_ he thought smugly. _This stupid machine has to be worth something, if it was put on display like that. _

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to check inside the large building, but he sure was glad that he had. The strange containment building was filled to the brim with what the humans called capsules, but this was the only thing that had been in its natural form.

So, _naturally_, that would be the thing that he took.

Vegeta slung the gun over his back, clipping the red sling at his waist. The cool metal felt strange against his fur, but he ignored it.

He grinned, wondering how the Princess would react to something being stolen from the armory so close to the palace.

Poor boy. He had no idea that the gun wasn't just from the armory, but that it belonged to the Princess herself, and he'd just gotten himself into one hell of a pickle.

* * *

><p>That. Little. Bastard.<p>

Bulma seethed. No freaking way was he getting away with stealing her gun. No freaking way. She was going to catch him to_night_, if only to get it back.

She'd been forced to use one of the simpler, capsulated guns; a mere tranquilizer/bullet rifle with almost no modifications. That was all it could do, actually, switching from bullets to darts and all. It was the most downgrading weapon in the whole building, but she didn't have time to search for something better. Every second wasted would be a step further away from getting what she wanetd, and if she had to do it with crappy bullets and tranquils...

Well, fine. She had a good aim; if she needed too, she could shoot down predators…or catch him. Either worked. She'd also brought chains and a capsule cage along in a black bad at her side, just in case. She knew it wouldn't be enough to hold him, giving the stories, but it would do until she could call for some backup should the unlikely situation ever occur.

He would pay dearly for taking her most prized invention.

Now, all she had to do…was find him.

She wore a stealth suit. It was comprised of a smooth black turtleneck and black leggings that gripped her skin, and high heeled black boots. Her blue hair was tied in a low horsetail at the base of her neck, and she wore a black bandana and black gloves. And of course, despite the fact that her senses were far sharper than her human ancestors, she still couldn't see well in the dark, so she had brought a headlamp. She wouldn't wear it until she absolutely had too; the light would give her away. Besides, the moon was half full, and shining brightly. She wouldn't need it.

Her entire outfit was made of a spandex-like material, perfect for moving around quickly. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her feet never once getting caught on tree roots. She used her Ki to push her every step forward, making her go at least 30 times faster than her normal speed.

In her bag, she also carried three capsule meals, two more sets of clothes, hairbands, a capsule cot, and a few other things that would last her through the night, and possibly into the afternoon. She'd left a note to her parents, not sure when she'd be back, but hey, better over-prepared than under-prepared.

After running along the ground and using Ki to leap from branches for three hours straight, something became painfully clear to her.

She had no freaking idea where to start looking.

UGH. How much more difficult could this get?

She sighed and dropped her speed, coming to rest at the bank of one of Extrason's many rivers. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she could fly up in the morning and check from the skies. After hours of studying the maps of her beautiful planet, she'd be able to identify her location immediately.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a small object, sticking it into the water. The meter beeped, signaling that it was a clean spring.

Ah, the wonders of technology.

Of course, she had plenty of water bottles in her capsules, but she'd never know when she'd need them, so it was best to take what nature gave freely rather than wasting her rather limited supplies.

Bulma pulled off her gloves and sat on her knees, lowering her head to the water. It was shallow, about ankle deep, so there was no danger in falling in. Good, because wet clothing would only slow her down further. She cupped her hand and brought some to her lips. It was cool and fresh, sparking her energy again. The water was delicious; much better than the filtered water from the palace, as natural water often was.

Just as she started her second gulp, a small ripple hit her fingertips.

She shot up like a bullet, literally flying backwards as she darted away. Something, or someone, was in the river. How could someone be that silent? It had to have been a leaf or something, a fish maybe.

But something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her that this wasn't the case. Whatever it was, it was a person, that much she could tell just by pure instinct.

She could sense something moving, and it was close by.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

The movement stopped. Froze, actually. But no reply came. Everything was completely silent, eerie. The darkness of night betrayed nothing to her.

"I know you're there, whoever you are. Come out."

More silence. Then…"Who are you?"

The voice was naturally deep, rugged. Sexy. It was male, and from the bouncing echoes off the water, the person was slightly taller than her, maybe by an inch or two.

"I asked you first," she said, suddenly glad that the moonlight hadn't fallen on her enough to reveal any significant features. "Now answer."

Ripples came towards her in the water again; the footsteps were no longer disguised, as if the owner didn't care about hiding them anymore.

"I don't particularly like to reveal my name to anyone, girl. So you can forget about any proper introductions."

"Oh, can I? I'm armed, buddy. And even without a weapon, my power level is 3240 and counting. So you can forget about _not_ giving me an intro."

The person chuckled. "Ooh, three flippin thousand. Impressive, for a weak little human like you. But you should know, I'm also armed. And even unarmed, my power level is roughly 600 million…and counting."

Bulma paled. "You're bluffing."

"On the contrary, I'm not. Now, who are you again?"

Well, damn. Bulma sighed, both nervously and dejectedly. Well, if he didn't know her, then he hadn't seen her. And if he hadn't seen her…

"My name is Christian…of the Human race, obviously. How did you know what clan I belonged too?"

"Silly Son-jin, I can smell you. You smell like a human female, all covered in flowers and shit."

She bristled. "My perfume does not smell bad."

"Never said it did. I quite like the smell of flowers and nature, but unfortunately for you, it doesn't mix well with your natural scent."

Natural scent? "That being…?"

A pause. "Eh, I suppose you smell more like oranges."

"…Oranges…?"

"Yes. And as you can imagine, the sweet tangy smell of oranges doesn't exactly mix well with the sweet, slightly bitter smell of pollen."

Bulma stiffened. How in the world could he smell all of that? "What kind of alien are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I suppose I can tell you, since you have so willingly given me your information. I am a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan, actually. Forth Form."

She, of course, had no idea what that meant.

"Come into the light," she said. Bulma knew she'd feel at least a little better if she could see him.

"Now, why would I do that? You haven't come into the light yet either."

"You're the more powerful one here!"

"Eh. No matter."

Bulma tensed, her fingers trailing over the gun strapped to her back.

"Tell me something. I sense powerful Ki on this planet; power levels that are slightly over half my own. Who do they belong to, Christian?"

She blinked, the remembered that was what she'd said her name was. "Um, I'm not sure. I can't keep track of all of them, but two of my friends seem pretty powerful to me.

"Interesting."

"I'm not telling you who they are."

"I don't recall asking you to."

Cocky bastard, wasn't he?

"Tell you what, little girl. Come down stream a little ways, and I'll at least let you see my shadow."

Well, at least she would be able to see something of him.

"Which way?"

"Downstream."

Bulma stepped carefully, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of overhead trees. Thank Kami the brush here was overly thickened with recent rain.

Not that it mattered. Vegeta could see her perfectly. The half-moon had enhanced his senses, as it always did, and to him, the world was lit up with a bright, defined blue outline. Imagine the look that a night vision camera gives, without the incoherent bending of shapes and glares on the image. His sight was like that, but as mentioned, blue, and the lines of each and every detail taken in were as sharp as they were in the day, if not more so, and of course, being actual vision, there was no glare.

"This is good, Christian. The water is deep enough."

He had loosened the sash from his waist, wrapping the gun in it before he sat in down by the bank and slipped his shoes off. Vegeta waded into the water, his nose wrinkling in annoyance as the dark blue fabric of his pants instantly became soaked.

Bulma hadn't heard any of his movements. She wouldn't have known he was underwater if he hadn't told her. He was that silent.

"Where did you go?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled and sank all the way into the now deep water, letting it weigh down his spikey hair as much as possible before he surfaced again.

"Over here, little girl."

She jumped, and he almost laughed again.

"Who are you, you bastard?" she hissed.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"Answer the damn question."

"I am the Prince of Saiyans."

Saiyans? What the hell?

Goku and Raditz were Saiyans! Raditz had made it clear that he was such when he came to Earth, and after a while, Goku had embraced the name as well. So what was a Saiyan doing out here all by himself? And the Prince of Saiyans, no less? It didn't even explain his power level. She hadn't seen Goku or Raditz in a few weeks, but she knew that their power levels were at least 100 million, which was nothing short of incredible, but still. This stranger's strength…

It was unimaginable.

Damn. _600_ million? Why wasn't she aware of this? How could a being this powerful not be noticed by _someone_? Surely…surely he couldn't hide his Ki?

"You seem surprised, little girl," the Prince said thoughtfully.

"I am not a little girl," Bulma snapped. "I'm 16. And I'm surprised because I know someone like you. I know Saiyans, and I was led to believe the race was on the brink of extinction."

The water splashed softly as the Saiyan jumped up, then dropped back into the river.

"I thought I was the last one."

The words hit her with the force of a well-placed slap. How awful, to think you were the last of your kind. She couldn't imagine being on Extrason, a planet full of people, and yet the only human.

"How long have you been here?" Bulma asked softly.

The water rippled gently again as the stranger propped his arms up on the bank, laying his cheek on top of his hands. Bulma could just barely see his form in the muffled moonlight. His face was completely shielded by his long, dark brown hair, but other than an obviously muscular body shape, that was all she could see.

"Two years," he said softly. "Since I was fifteen. My planet was obliterated when I was five." His voice suddenly seemed a lot less menacing, almost lonely.

Something about his hair was bugging her. It seemed to be standing up, and yet cascading down his shoulders…

No way…

She darted forward, this time not using her Ki. She knew he would be able to sense her movement, but she was desperately hoping that by _not_ using Ki, it would catch him by surprise.

It did.

His head shot up just as she was upon him, surprised written clearly on his face. Her small hand slid underneath his jaw, delicately holding him in place. She landed a mere inch from him on one knee, her free hand trailing the soft earth.

His senses kicked into hyper-drive as her long ponytail was carried forward with leftover momentum, the silky strands brushing his cheek as they carried her scent up to his nose. His eyes glistened in the silvery light that had finally peaked through the tree branches, and for the first time in two years, he looked into the eyes of someone who wasn't an animal.

The first thing that popped into Bulma's mind as she touched him was not that she had finally caught what she wanted, but that his dark skin was unnaturally smooth. That was what her fingertips told her.

Her ears told her that her plan had worked; she'd caught him off guard. The small gasp that escaped his lips proved that.

Her eyes, however, told her a much longer story.

Despite the fact that she'd originally leapt forward to see if it was him, all thoughts of such things vanished from her mind for a split second. During that second, she noticed a few other things as well.

One: He was strikingly handsome.

Two: His hair looked as soft as feathers.

Three: Her eyes may be blue, but his were illuminate, like the color of ice.

Four: There were twin scars over those beautiful eyes.

Five: He didn't look like a thief.

With that look of surprise on his face, no mischief or maliciousness in sight, he just looked like a boy. A lost, lonely teenaged boy who'd been caught in a crucial moment of innocence. That's what he looked like.

_Oh…_she thought. _That's…different. _

He was perfectly still except for his slow breathing, now the only sound that pierced the night.

Now, the first thing _he_ noticed was that human anatomy was startlingly close to that of Saiyans.

The second thing he noticed was that she was kind of pretty, with blue hair and pale skin he'd never really seen before, or if he had, he hadn't bothered enough to actually notice.

And the third thing he noticed?

She was _pissed._

"You…"

It came out like a cross between a whisper of awe and a hiss of rage.

Something about that hiss relinquished any thought of moving away. How many times had his mother hissed at his father in the same manner? He wasn't sure how he remembered, but the sound had suddenly jolted the memory back into his mind.

Beautiful.

"You're name isn't Christian, is it?" he observed thoughtfully. He wasn't quite sure how he knew that, either.

She ignored his question. "You're…the Moon Shadow, aren't you?" she said. "You're the one who took my gun. You're the Moon Shadow."

His piercing blue eyes didn't waver under her heated gaze for a second. He just stared at her, seemingly fascinated, content to stay where he was.

"No," he said. "I'm Vegeta."

"Bulma! Miss Bulma, can you hear me? Miss Briefs!"

The two jumped at the unexpected voices that had seemingly come from nowhere. Vegeta rose from the water quickly, his fingertips grazing the bank as he looked over her head, his chin inches above her bandana. Lights and torches danced in the night, ruining the majestic glow that came from the moon. His eyes widened suddenly at the thought of being caught, and he tensed nervously.

"Wait a second," the blue haired girl said. "Where are you going?"

She could see his muscles coiling to spring, and suddenly he pushed off the bank with the heel of his palm and darted away, snatching up his boots, gi wraps, and a beautiful gold sash, disappearing with a flash of movement.

Bulma barely had time to blink before she saw the last wisps of his long hair and tail disappear into the shadows.

"Dammit!" she yelled. She backed up a few steps and leapt over the river, starting to run after him, but something made her stop.

Just as she passed, her eyes caught the glint of metal against moonlight.

There, lying in the grass, was her favorite gun.

"Miss Bulma! Thank Kami, you're father has been worried sick!"

Bulma paid no attention to the random squad of guards her father had sent to look for her. They appeared behind her without warning, one of them gripping her shoulders as if to make sure she was still in one piece. She smacked off his hand and stared at her gun, carefully picking it up and looking it over. Not a scratch resided on the dark paint, and not even a spec of dirt had stained it. It was in perfect condition.

She looked up again, and for a split second, she thought she saw curious blue eyes watching her, full of wonder and potential.

"I'll get you one day, Moon Shadow," she whispered. _I'll catch you, Vegeta. _

As the human princess and her guards rose from the ground and retreated into the forest, a beautiful creature with red fur rose as well, slinking further into the brushes.

"Not on your life, Woman," he said.

The wind carried the soft sound of his voice to Bulma's ears, and she shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for following all my stories. I hope I covered everything I wanted, might go back and add some stuff if not. **

**JSYK, Vegeta still doesn't know it was the Princess he was speaking to. Afterall, he's never seen her, and her guards never called her Your Highness or anything. **

**Also, there is a poll on my profile concerning which story I should update next. I'll try to keep them rotating evenly, but if there is a high demand then I guess I can't argue with the results. **

**P.S. Heehee, ten imaginary dollars to the person who guesses Raditz's wife XD**

**Review!**

**~KimiruMai**


	4. Shield My Face

**A/N: This is one of those chapters that I wrote just for the hell of it. Sorry if it sucks :(**

**BaileeYDG: LOL thank you for voting! I'm glad you like my stories :3**

**FireStorm1991: Thank you! And yes, yes you do XD**

**SaiyanWarrior 23: LOL thanks. I hope this one is just as...not bad. XD**

**XDarkAngelOfLoveX: DING DING DING DING DING! LOL congrats to the lucky guesser!  
><strong>

**dbzlover135: I hope you like this chapter, but I'm pretty sure it sucks...^^'**

**By the way, does anyone remember the Acrosians? They were Saiyan allies or something before Frieza wiped them out. They really did wear cloaks like this, but I don't know why. I just made the reasoning up. **

**Disclaimer: Super Saiyan 1: Spikey blonde hair**

**Super Saiyan 2: Super spikey blonde hair**

**Super Saiyan 3: Super long super spikey blonde hair**

**Super Saiyan 4: Leather pants.**

**Not that Veggie couldn't totally pull that off, but seriously...wth? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Shield My Face<strong>

How could he let a woman sneak up on him like that? Rest assured, she couldn't hurt him if she tried, but she had still surprised him, and that just wouldn't do.

And what's worse, he'd lost his prize. The gun was no longer strapped to his back; he'd dropped it as he fled, and that girl had picked it up.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He found his way back to the cavern, surprisingly not hungry even though the sun was now peaking over the treetops.

He had to admit, though, it had been nice to talk with someone who could answer you back. It was nice hearing a voice that, for one second at least, wasn't screaming at/or about him.

He hadn't realized he missed Saiyanoid contact.

He thought back to the girl, with that strange blue hair and ivory skin. She was different, like he was. He had never seen any other humans with blue hair. Not that he'd seen a lot of humans, but either way...

And her eyes…

They were blue too, almost like his, but a shade darker, like pools of soft ink, whereas his were a pale, glowing blue, like ice.

He collapsed on his nest of pelts and fell asleep immediately. He couldn't imagine why he was so tired, but he suddenly didn't feel like hunting, or swimming, or even playing. He didn't even feel it when Zorn came back from wherever he had been and nudged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Bulma didn't wake up until noon.<p>

After all, she had been out at nearly 3 in the morning, with no breaks for sleep.

Unfortunately, that gave her parents plenty of time to think about _exactly_ how they were going to bitch her out, which they promptly did the second she entered the kitchen for a refrigerator raid.

"Bulma, what in Kami's name were you thinking?" he father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Welllll…I was thinking something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill the bastard that took my gun', if you want a for real legit excuse," Bulma said sheepishly.

"Language, dear," Bunny sighed.

"Sorry."

"Bulma, you know I don't buy that," her father said sternly. "I know that boy only comes out at night. You were going to look for him, weren't you?"

"Guilty," she grinned. He knew her far too well. "Come on, Dad, if he's only out at night, why do you only send people out during the day? It's counterproductive."

"You should have taken some men with you."

"I don't need a baby sitter!" she glared.

"Apparently you do, if you're going to make such rash decisions!"

"I can take care of myself, Dad! I had enough food and supplies to last me for at least 3 days, and I had my communicator with me!"

"And what if you ran into someone?"

Bulma looked away.

"Bulma…" her father looked at her seriously. "You didn't run into anyone, did you?"

She sighed. "I found him, Dad. I really saw the Moon Shadow."

His eyes widened.

"He's gorgeous, Daddy. Even prettier than I imagined. You should see him. He's just like Celipa described. I've never seen someone with fur like that! And his hair, it was like silk! He said he was a Sa –"

"You touched him?" her father cried.

"Well…it was more of an ambush, so…Jeez, Dad, not like that! Good grief. I just surprised him, is all. You should have seen his face! He was stunned that I could sneak up on him like that. I got him good. But he reminds me of Son-kun and Raditz! He said he was a Saiyan, but they don't have fur." She frowned.

"Oh, you never know, dear," Bunny said cheerfully, already forgiving her daughter. "You haven't seen them in quite a while."

Bulma sighed. "I guess. But I doubt they'd grow fur like that and not tell me."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" Dr. Briefs sighed. "Bulma, I don't want you out looking for him without escorts. You know how strong he is, and according to the Sons' report, he has predatory animals as friends. Do you understand?"

She sighed herself. "Yes, Father."

At least no servants or companions had been around to see her parents "arguing" with her. They were such soft spoken people…even when they were bitching.

* * *

><p>He was<p>

STARVING.

That's what woke him; the incessant, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly, peeking through his dark, red tipped lashes. Zorn was nosing him as he had been every morning, somewhat worriedly. Vegeta groaned and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was at least an hour later than he normally woke up, as it had been for the past two weeks since he saw that girl.

Why was he so tired?

Vegeta rose from his cot and stretched, though his muscles protested. He glanced at the waterfall just outside the cavern. It was small, created by an escapee stream from the river above the cave, but just large enough to bathe in.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water, closing his eyes as the water ran down his hair and into his face. The water was fresh and clean, so clear that he could've seen his reflection like a mirror had it stayed in a puddle for long before it drained into the down into the river. He cleaned the dirt from his body and stepped away from the water, shaking out his fur.

He suddenly had a craving for a legit, non-hunted meal, but he could only get that by buying it in…

That's it!

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find a cloak and bag. The Acrosian village tended to be afraid of sunlight, and they were loaded with dark cloaks and bags full of strange, dark herbs.<p>

He had no interest in herbs, of course. Who knew what kind of poisonous shit was in those bags? He dumped the leaves out on the very porch from which he took the shoulder bag, sliding the cloak over his shoulders as he did so.

It would be the first time he'd stolen in broad daylight, but since the Acrosians were nocturnal, that wasn't a problem. Poor fools, they though that the fact that they slept only during the day would keep their belongings safe.

After returning from his...gathering, Vegeta looked at himself in the "mirror", which was nothing but a large, smooth green crystal embedded in the cavern. The cloak covered nearly every inch of him, leaving his chin as the only thing to sight. He was a bit surprised that his thick hair fit underneath the hood, but the since sunlight burned Acrosians skin, whenever they went out in the daytime, the giant hoods shielded their faces from all sunlight. He slid the gi wraps further down his wrist to cover the red fur on his arms; they were long enough that he could reach out to grab something without his fur being seen, and the bag was large enough to carry a month's worth food capsules, tools, and clothes. Right now, they were full of large emeralds from the cavern, the same one he crafted the beads in his hair from, and as many as he had, he was filthy freaking rich by Son-jin standards.

He grinned to himself. _You clever bastard,_ he thought smugly.

It was true enough. No one else could have passed off such an obvious disguise.

Sliding the bag onto his shoulder, Vegeta left the cavern in a blur of motion, headed to a real city for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p>She felt weird.<p>

It wasn't often that she dressed in a commoner's clothing. Most of the time she either wore her training gear or beautiful clothes fit for a princess such as herself.

And yet here she was smack damn in the middle of town, wearing a baggy brown t-shirt, skinny jeans, soft grey uggs, and a baseball cap.

Human style had changed drastically; girls no longer wore frilly shirts or tiny skirts unless they were whores, and men no longer wore khaki shorts and tees unless they were poor. Now, people wore spandex like clothes that fit snug on their bodies, the material made in order to keep out the harsher heat of Extrason.

So why, you ask, was she dressed like an average human from 100 years ago?

Because once again, she was sneaking out.

Not behind her parents back, per say, but behind the people's back. It had been about two weeks since she'd seen the Moon Shadow, and frankly, she'd been bored out of her wits. However, as her parents had so carefully instructed, she was not allowed to leave palace grounds without escorts. In turn, she had two guards weaving in and out of the pleasantly thick crowd of shoppers, pretending to shop as they watched her. Her parents were convinced that the black market area of town was too dangerous for her, never mind that she was very strong and fully capable of protecting herself.

But she was _so_ tired of being cooped up on Palace Grounds. She loved the Black Market, actually. The term had, over the years, become a physical place versus an imaginary economical term. You could find so many things in this part of town, things that couldn't be found anywhere else. Each Black Market was unique in its own way, and there were only ten in all of Extrason. The buildings were always old and ratty, though somehow stable, and the place had almost no vegetation. What little grass there was left was brown and wilted, and most of this part of the city was covered in a fine layer of dust, though the shops were seemingly clean. It wasn't the actual setting she loved, mind you, but the difference of it all.

Bulma patted the bag at her hip. She knew a certain trader that took objects in exchange for information, and she had plenty of old jewelry she'd been meaning to throw out stashed in the leather bag. A few diamonds, rubies, and sapphires all strung on silver and gold chains would get her whatever information the trader possibly knew.

And she was going to ask him to tell her everything he knew about Super Saiyans.

* * *

><p>His disguise was working so far. No one had shouted "GET HIM!" just yet, and no one even gave him any stares. This was Black Market, after all. Cloaked figures roamed here often.<p>

He slipped through the crowd easily, his lithe, hidden form not attracting much attention. No one was watching him, no one asked who he was…everything so far was going according to plan.

Ah, the look on trader's faces when he presented them with the emeralds. With just one, he'd bought enough Food Capsules to last a human for nearly a year if eating three or even four square meals a day; about 2 to 3 months by his standards. And of course, since they were in capsules, they couldn't go bad. He smirked, thinking of the shocked murmurs among the surrounding dealers and customers.

_*Flashback*_

_He waited in line for what seemed like ages. Two little children ran around him in circles, and he tensed, wondering if he'd been given away. _

_He hadn't, of course. Annoying brats. _

_Finally, the line was clear, and he could get something to eat. _

_"I need food," he said, softening his voice. He did not want to be recognized by anyone, though his voice had only been heard by the people of the human village, and the blue haired girl. Who knew if those people were around? He didn't like relying on luck; it'd never gotten him anywhere. Everything he'd done was by skill and natural talent. _

_The woman selling the capsules looked up. She was plump, in a pleasant, almost motherly type of way, with olive green skin and brown hair. She smiled warmly at him. "Alrighty, lad. What can I get'cha?" _

_He slipped his hand into the bag on his shoulder, withdrawing an emerald. "How much can you give me for this?" he asked, genuinely curious of her answer. _

_Her mouth fell open. Shocked gasp raked through the people behind him, and he tensed as he realized that they might try to attack him. _

_"Holy…where'd a young lad like you get one of those?" the woman breathed._

_"I have my ways," he answered. _

_"Now listen here," she said, attempting to sound stern while she all but drooled at the green stone. "I can't be accepting stolen goods -"_

_"They aren't stolen. Let's just say I'm a skilled miner. How much food can you give me?"_

_"For that whole thing?" she asked greedily._

_"The entire damn stone. Make it fast." _

_She nodded. "Seyla! Get me as many Capsules as you can find!"_

_"All of them, Mama?" came a sweet voice. _

_"Every damn one!" she turned to the customers behind him. "Sorry folks! Out of food today!" People groaned and cursed, eyeing him enviously once more before hurriedly scattering to find more places with food. _

_"I want them in as few capsules as you can manage," Vegeta added. _

_"Gotcha." _

_Nearly 30 minutes later, he had roughly twenty capsules filled to the brim with containers of food. He was slightly amazed that they'd had containers big enough, but they managed. _

_He tossed her the emerald and gathered his things, smirking to himself as she nearly fell into the mud trying to catch it. _

_"What do you need all this food for, mister?" _

_He turned to see a pretty girl, the daughter named Seyla. "To eat," he said, as if it were obvious. _

_She laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Where are you going? Must be awfully far away for you to need this much. You emptied the entire storage house! That's a good year's worth food there," she smiled. _

_"3 months," he muttered._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Nothing." _

_"What'cha wearing that cloak for?" _

_Full of questions, wasn't she? "Because I want to." _

_"Well, aren't you going to let a pretty girl like me see your face in return for all her hard work?" she giggled, batting her lashes. _

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that? I am not here for girls. I'm here for supplies." _

_"Aw, come now, how long has it been since you had a good lay?"_

_Well…since never. He had never had a woman, and he intended to keep it that way. Women were nothing but distractions, and whores left the possibility of bastard children. Besides, he preferred being alone in the wild, with no one to tell him what he could or couldn't do. _

"_Well?" Seyla prompted. _

_He paused. "You are a slut, aren't you?" he asked._

_She snickered, dropping her innocent facade. "No, not really. I'm no virgin, but I don't fuck everything in sight, no." _

"_Then why do you want me?"_

"_Because I know a worthy man when I see one."_

_He frowned. Could she see him? No, his simple disguise was perfect, and besides, as greedy as her mother was, surely she'd be excited about the bounty that he had over his head. She'd be screaming bloody murder if that was the case._

"_You haven't even seen my face."_

"_So take the hood off." _

_He grunted, pulling the bag onto his shoulder underneath his cloak, and started to step away when her hand clamped on his shoulder. _

"_Aren't you going to show me?" she whispered seductively. _

_Show her? Show her what? His face? His body? His skills? _

_He glanced back at her once more, and she caught sight of a perfect, smooth, bronze jaw, leading up to a hidden, sharply defined face adorned with a set of full, very male lips. _

_Those perfect lips opened slightly, and for a second she imagined letting her tongue dart in and out, her teeth nibbling them gently…_

"_No," he said smoothly, and without another word, he left the shop. _

_It was the first time she'd ever been denied._

_*end flashback*_

He brought clothes next, using a smaller emerald. In all honesty, they held no worth to him; after all, his cavern was practically littered with the jewels. But that didn't mean he was going to be cheated.

Everything he bought was black. It would be better for future trips to the city, and it would hide him better while hunting.

Not that he needed to hide, but still.

He glanced around, determined to find at least one more shop that would perk his interest. Black Market was littered with taverns, stores, and trade shops, but only one in particular caught his eye.

Malaka's Rumor.

It was a small building, with only one room for customers and back room for supplies. Beaded jewels and fine silk hung from the walls, making it seem rich and majestic despite the seemingly unstable structure. Beautiful decorative vases and pottery sat on shelves, and purple and golden bead curtains hung in place of a door. Vegeta scoffed at the poor quality of the décor; his beads were much finer.

A small, green, lizard like man with a scruffy orange Mohawk sat behind an overcrowded desk against the left side of the room, reading. Fine cloth and ancient, thin scrolls (Black Marketers so rarely had the advanced reader strips that normal society did) littered the tabletop, and the entire shop was hopelessly messy.

Vegeta deepened his voice this time before he spoke. "What do you really sell here?" he asked. "People literally pay you money to spread lies? Or do you have proof of what you say?"

Malaka looked up at him from his scroll. A toothy smile formed on his scaly lips as he took in the cloaked figure in front of him. "Oh, I don't tell lies, boy. Or if I do," he chuckled, "I don't realize it. I'm older than I look, and I've seen much of space in my day. The things I've seen, the books I've read…I'd say I'm pretty well informed, to a certain extent."

"What type of information can you give me?"

"Oh, I know plenty about many things. Culture, technology, empires –"

"Have there ever been any ties between the rules of this planet and the Planet Trade Organization?"

Malaka froze.

"I take it you know something," Vegeta observed.

"I can't be spreading information about the Colds, boy – "

"The Colds are dead."

"Wha – what?"

"The Colds are dead," he repeated. "I killed them."

Malaka stared at him, still frozen in a mixture of fear and awe. "I…I don't believe you. No one is stronger than Frieza's family."

"I killed Frieza's sorry ass, and I laughed while I did it. At my power, all it took was a well-placed, star sized Ki blast, and the rest of the army went up with a couple of dynamite sticks for my personal amusement. If you don't believe me, you can go join him in hell when I kill you."

He wouldn't really, of course. Where would he get his information otherwise?

The reptilian swallowed. "The Colds never made it to this planet. The humans had a cloaking device, years ago. It hid the planet from all detectors, and since Extrason seems to be even further away from most planets than Earth was, the Colds never found the planet."

"So the humans never had any contact with the Ice-jins?"

"No. Lucky race, aren't they?"

Vegeta thought for a minute. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask the question; humans were far too weak to be a threat to him. But he was curious, he supposed, as to whether or not the inhabitants of this planet were his enemies...better to find out late than never.

He heard the beads rustling behind him, and a Ki signature in the three thousands appeared in the room. Vegeta's eyes slid to the person, and he bit his lip to prevent the shocked intake of breath that threatened to escape his lips.

It was _her_.

"Hello, Bulma dear," Malaka glanced past him to look at the blue-haired girl.

Bulma hissed. "Malaka!" she scolded, her eyes darting to the cloaked figure. "Shh!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, girlie. I'll be with you in a minute."

She nodded and started browsing among the cloth hanging on the walls.

Vegeta's muscles tensed, rippling underneath his fur. What the hell was she doing here? And of all times!

" – else?"

He looked up sharply, making sure to keep his face partially hidden. "What?"

"I said, did you need to know anything else?"

"Um, no. Here." He tossed him the jewel and headed for the door. Malaka's eyes bugged out slightly before he quickly wrapped the jewel in one of the pieces of cloth on the table before shoving it into a drawer.

Bulma looked up, seeing as her turn had now come, and pulled a stool over to sit in front of Malaka's desk. .

"What can I help you with today, Little Girl?" Malaka asked.

"I'm not a little girl and you know it.," she said, engaging in their normal conversation. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Super Saiyans."

Vegeta whirled, his elbow bumping into a vase. It slid from the shelf, and would have shattered at his feet had he not caught it at the last second.

Unfortunately, in doing so, the cloak fluttered, revealing the red fur on his upper arms for a split second.

It was enough.

"Crap," he muttered. He quickly put the vase back and darted out of the shop.

Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Malaka, I'll be back." He nodded, and Bulma jumped up from her seat, reaching into her pocket as she raced for the door.

The figure was fast.

He couldn't go as fast as he'd like, of course. That would give him away. But even walking, he was fast.

But Bulma didn't need speed to catch up with him. Just as he reached the center of Black Market, the people cleared like the parting of the Red Sea, and Bulma fired the gun that was now resting on her shoulder.

The figure cried out as the net encased him, entangling his feet. As he fell to the dusty ground with a soft thud, his dark cloak tangled in the net as well, pulling it away from his body. His red tail was snaked firmly around his waist, and the long brown hair cascaded past his shoulders and down his back, just as she remembered. The crowd shrieked, whether at him or at the gun she held, she didn' know.

"Gotcha!" she cried gleefully. If it could just hold him for a second while she got a tranquilizer out...

The Saiyan growled, flexing his muscles. The net, pulled tight and snug around his body and preventing any movement, strained, and Bulma heard a soft _riiip_.

"You've got to be kidding!" she cried, fumbling for her bag.

He grinned at her, flexing his muscles again. Blue Ki licked at his flesh, caressing his fur as it burned the ropes.

"Silly Son-jin," he snickered.

He jumped up, and the ropes split into pieces at his sudden movement, catching fire from his Ki before they hit the ground.

He smirked at the smoldering ashes. "Did you really think you could catch me with something like that?"

She sneered. "No, but it slowed you down for a second."

"What was the point of that?"

"I could have caught you with a tranquilizer. I want to know who you are."

"I told you, I am a Super Saiyan, Forth Form."

"That doesn't explain much."

He grinned, flashing his pearly white canines. "Maybe not. But that makes things interesting, doesn't it?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly he was in the air, smirking at everyone's shocked reactions.

"Hey," he called. "Bulma, is it? Tell the Princess that she shouldn't send a girl to do a man's job, especially when it would take an army to catch me."

Fury flashed in her eyes, and in the same second, he flashed out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea what the hell I was doing with this. Oh well. Sigh. I'm sorry, I know it's crap. You all know this one and Comatose really just side projects. They aren't the most popular anyway, but I will keep writing them. My main ones of course are ASTAC and TOL.**

**Anyone remember Malaka? I swear, he was the only one of Frieza's subordinates that Veggie-kun wasn't obsessed with blowing up. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys :3**

**Review please!**

**~KimiruMai**


End file.
